Desperate
by BlaireBanner
Summary: Carly is desperate to get Freddie to stop asking her out. Kinda cam. This is a repost. I changed my account name from bowdowntoed.


Freddie, Carly, and Sam were gathered together in the iCarly studio thinking up some ideas for their next show.

"I know what we could do," Sam said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"No Sam we are not going to put Gibby in a pool to see if he's a mermaid." Carly rolled her eyes knowing what was on her best friends mind. "We've talked about this, Gibby has never been nor shall he ever be a mermaid."

"Oh c'mon, Carls, there has got to be a reason that boy ALWAYS takes his shirt off!" the blonde defended herself.

"Sam, just drop it. We're not doing it."

"But Car—"

"Sam I said _drop it._" Carly gave Sam a "see what happens if you say one more word" look, causing the blonde to shut her mouth and pout with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We could have a viewers' request show. Asking them what they'd like to see, and do it." Freddie suggested hoping Carly would like his idea.

"Freddie, that's a great idea, let's do it." The brunette smiled at him.

"Yea…" Sam whispered under her breath so no one could hear her.

"You say something, Sam." Freddie asked.

"No," the blonde lied, while moving to stand next to Carly. "So should be put up a video letting the fans know what we're doing?"

"Yea we probably should. Freddie you got your camera with you?"

"Always," he replied getting up to retrieve his camera.

"And everyone wonders why I call him a geek." Sam said.

"HEY! Carly tell her to stop picking on me..."

"Sam, stop picking on Freddie; you know he can't help it." Carly said with a sigh, and Sam put her hands up in defense.

While Freddie was getting the camera the girls moved the bean bags they were sitting on to give them room to film.

"Okay, ready?" He asked

"Duh Freddork, let's go!" the blonde said.

"Okay, in 5," the girls fixed their hair.

"4," they fixed one another's hair.

"3," they jumped around preparing to be filmed.

"2," they turned to face the camera.

Freddie pointed his finger signaling to start.

"Hey I'm Carly,"

"And I'm Sam," they began. "Okay so I know this is a bit early from our normal Showtime,"

"But, we've decided to have a special iCarly were you, the viewers', send in what you'd like me and Sam to do, and we'll do it."

"So don't be shy, start sending in what you'd like to see us do!!" Sam said with a smile on her face, then she put on a serious face and said, "They better not be stupid, or I'll come find—"

"Okay" the brunette stepped in front of her blonde friend, "Like Sam said start sending in suggestions!!" Carly gave Freddie the signal to stop filming and turned to Sam, "Must you always be so violent?"

"Of course cupcake, it's who I am." Sam responded with a grin, while Carly just sighed in defeat.

"SOMEONE HELP!!" Spencer voice came from down stairs. "My arm, somehow, got stuck in the wall!"

"I'll go help him." The blonde said exiting the studio.

Seeing a chance to ask Carly for a date, Freddie took in a deep breath before saying, "Carly Shay, w-will you PLEASE go out with me!!" he got on his knees begging.

"Freddie, when will you ever get that I will never go out with you," the brunette said patting the boy's head. "You're one of my best friends, nothing more. So please stop asking."

"Aw, c'mon Carls. What do you have to lose, not like you have a boyfriend or anything. And besides how could one date hurt?" Freddie said.

"Freddie, no means no."

"Carly PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"My god, will me being taken get you off my back?"

"Yes, but last I checked you are single and available."

"HA! You're wrong I AM taken!!! Shows how well informed you are!!" Carly said hoping this would get Freddie to stop asking her out on dates.

"Sure, Shay, if you are 'taken' then who's the taker?" the boy asked putting air quotes around taken.

"Well if you must know…" the brunette searched her mind for someone, anyone, who would go along with her lie. "It's—it's …SAM!!!"

Freddie just stared at Carly laughing. "Ha-ha, yea and pigs are going to fly tomorrow. What do you take me for Carly, an idiot?"

"I—I'm not lying Freddie! Sam and I are _really _going out!" the brunette was getting desperate.

"Okay, okay. I'll believe you if you show me some proof. Kiss Sam when she returns; and it's got to be convincing." The brunette boy said calling Carly's bluff.

"F—fine, I will. You'll see."

The two were locked in a stare down while they waited for the blondes return. Carly was all nerves, while Freddie was beaming with confidence.

When Sam entered the room, she could sense the tension immediately. Looking between her two friends she tried to figure out what had happened in her absence. "Um guys, did I miss something?"

Carly and Freddie looked at Sam then, which made the blonde become really nerves. She didn't know what had happened, but she was sure she was somehow in the center of it.

Sam began to laugh nervously, "Hey guys, what's up with the looks? Did I do something I wasn't suppose to? You know that whole Gibby thing was a joke…ha-ha-ha…"

Carly began to take long strides towards Sam, causing the blonde to become more nerves. She backed away trying her best to get away from the brunette only to be stopped by the elevator door. Thinking fast Sam started pushing the down button whispering, "C'mon, c'mon…"

Unfortunately the elevator was not fast enough and Carly was now on top of Sam grabbing her shirt. "Carly, whatever it is that I did, we should, you know talk about it. There's no need to become physical here." The taller girl pulled the shorter one against her so their bodies were touching. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. That one time I cut holes in Freddie's underwear was just an impulse, it won't happen again! I promise!!"

Sam shot a look towards Freddie asking what the hell was going on, only to get a confused, nerves look from the boy. "Carl—"Sam was silenced by Carly's lips being pressed to hers. The blonde's eyes shot open in shock, _what the hell is going on! _She thought, completely confused by her brunette friend's action.

Shrugging Sam decided to kiss Carly back. It started out sweet and slow until Carly got bold and licked the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sam squealed in surprise leaving her mouth open for attack as Carly took the opportunity to put her tongue in her friend's mouth.

The kiss lasted for several moments as hands roamed each others bodies; well Carly did most of the roaming while Sam just put her hands on the brunette's waist.

Freddie just watched on completely baffled until he could not take it anymore. "Fine you win, I believe you so _stop _already!!" the boy practically yelled causing Carly to back away from the blonde. The elevator door opened then, leaving a shell shocked Sam to fall back onto the floor; an "ooff" could be heard as Sam landed hard on the floor. "Damn it Sam!! I AHHHH!!" Freddie shouted as he exited the iCarly studio, closing the door loudly behind him stomping his way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Carly…" Sam said still lying on the floor.

"Yes, Sam."

"Did you just…?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get Freddie to stop asking me out."

"Oh…"

"Yea…"

"So, you want to get some food?" the blonde asked sitting up.

"Sure, where should we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere with ham is good with me."

"Okay." Carly offered her hand to Sam, and pulled her up after the blonde took it.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Did you ever realize that my name rhymes with ham?"

"Hmm, never thought about it. Maybe that's why you like ham so much."

"Yea maybe. Sam ham….Sam ham….Sam ham…"

Sam kept repeating those words as she and Carly headed out of the iCarly studio in search for some food.

**A/N: so this is my attempt at humor, hope you liked it.**


End file.
